marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Charmaine Grand (Earth-616)
Move/Merge She's called "Charmaine". And she's called "Dr. Grand". Is there any reason not to assume her full name is "Charmaine Grand"? Also, the nature of her powers is similar enough to Multiple Man that I don't believe each individual golem needs a separate page. The multiple aspects of her being can be explained on one entry. Monolith616 (talk) 13:10, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :There are a vast number of Multiple Man duplicates with their own entries, so I'm not sure what your point is there, but Charmaine doesn't actually appear in the story except for a brief flashback to explain the origin of the Dr. Grand golem and there's no evidence that the golem's alias is in any way a real name, that's simply speculation. -- Annabell (talk) 17:14, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not sure why you believe the flashback's golem is Dr. Grand. It seems speculative to assume her first golem is the same as the one seen in the present day. ::Also, Occam's Razor: Why wouldn't it be her real last name? "Charmaine", "Lavish", and "Dr. Grand" are not three unique names for three unique entities. The "Dr. Grand" golem is referred to as both "Dr. Grand" and as "Charmaine" (issue 4, by Lavish). Basic logic follows that her full name is "Charmaine Grand". We've been presented with a last name for the character; I believe it would be speculative to assume that isn't her actual last name, absent some clear reason to doubt it. ::Finally, the individual Madri pages are for versions of Jamie who came to operate independently and/or in opposition to Jamie himself. They were individuals with their own story that couldn't be coherently told simultaneously with Jamie's. The many faces of Charmaine, however, present as one character acting through multiple bodies, in unison, for the singular purpose of the whole. I believe they exist below the threshold that made splitting off Cortex, X-Factor Dupe, and the Fallen Angels Madroxes necessary. Monolith616 (talk) 18:25, August 10, 2018 (UTC) :::We know the golem in the flashback is in fact Dr. Grand because it's the specific memory associated with the destruction of the Dr. Grand golem, so there's no speculation there; however, I had accidentally overlooked the fact that Lavish also calls Dr. Grand "Charmaine" in that fourth issue panel, so good catch on that. Anyway, I'm not dead set on keeping the three apart, I simply believe there is a precedence for doing so and the fact that the mutant doesn't actually appear in the main story, only her creations do, in my opinion is noteworthy, particularly in terms of accuracy. -- Annabell (talk) 18:39, August 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::You're right about the golem; that went over my head when I first read it. And I agree there is precedent for separating the articles on the grounds of technical accuracy. However, I think it would be...smoother(?) for visitors to read about Dr. Grand, Charmaine and Lavish on one page. There is a singular mystery about how these three aspects of the woman were working together, and it becomes more disjointed (at this stage) to have visitors travel between three pages to get the full picture. ::::If the pages were merged, I absolutely agree it should be clear that Charmaine has not appeared in the present, and her involvement and/or approval of Lavish and Dr. Grand's actions shouldn't be taken for granted by the readers. Monolith616 (talk) 19:04, August 10, 2018 (UTC)